


At the Beach

by notEriX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gift Fic, I love these gay nerds, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: pale erisol.in which sollux can't swim.





	At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMoonHound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/gifts).



> i wrote this for my friend tuna!
> 
> i've also posted this on my tumblr, not-erix.tumblr.com ^^

It was your idea to go to the beach. It’s been too long since you’ve even  _ seen _ a large body of water; you and Sol live in a city that’s kind of inland and the biggest place to swim is one of those public pools, and you can’t even swim  _ there _ because the shit the humans put in the water is bad for your gills. Anyway, you and Sol had finally gotten a weekend off at the same time, and you’d proposed a trip east to some little fishing town one of your coworkers had mentioned. So here you both are. The scent of saltwater and fish on the air is invigorating to you, though when you glance over at your moirail he has a bit of a sour look on his face.

 

He’s a lot taller than you; coolbloods mature really slowly, and while your musculature is nothing to laugh about you’re pretty short even compared to most humans, standing at a measly five feet and four inches. Sollux, being a warmblood, towers over you at six feet and eleven inches. It’s hard being short, it’s hard and nobody understands, but at least he can get shit off the top shelf for you.

 

The two of you emigrated to Earth together, and you’ve been moirails for a long time. You’ve learned each other’s tics, what sets you off and what calms you down. Something about the tenseness in his shoulders and curl of his fingers while the two of you stand six feet from the water speaks to you. You put a hand on his arm, your chest tight with worry and pity. “Sol, are you alright? Wwhat’s wwrong?” He pats your hand before taking it in his own and lacing your fingers together. You love how warm he is.

 

“It’s nothing, ED. Don’t worry about it.”  _ It’th nothing _ . Yeah, like you’re going to buy  _ that _ bullshit.

 

You squeeze his fingers and frown up at him. “Yeah, right, and I’m a fuckin’ billionare. No, really, wwhat’s wwrong? C’mon, Sol, maybe I can help. I’m your moirail, that’s kind of wwhat I’m here for.” You smile at him. He offers you a pinched frown, his ears lowering and a bright blush spreading across his face and chest. He turns his head and looks down at the sand.

 

“...I can’t swim.” His hair is falling into his face and his shoulders are hunched up and forward and you catch glimpse of his psionics crackling briefly along his horns.

 

You feel overwhelmed with pity for him, even as you roll your eyes and huff in feigned annoyance. “Yeah, so? You ain’t a seadwweller, you probably nevver had the chance to learn. That doesn’t mean I’m just gonna let you hurt yourself in the wwater.” He opens his mouth but you cut him off. “And I’m not just gonna let you wwaste time on the beach wwhile I’m havvin’ fun, either.” He shuts up, then. The blush is still prominent on his face.

 

You glance around to check for onlookers; luckily the slightly overcast sky has deterred most prospective beachgoers, and the two of you are alone save for an elderly human male napping in a plastic foldable chair a ways away. You reach up and gently pap Sollux’s face, grinning victoriously when some of the tension leaves his frame. You pap him again and step back towards the water. He hesitates before following you. One step at a time, the two of you creep toward the water. Sol tenses when a small wave breaks against his ankles, but you pull him down to your level and bunp your foreheads together.

 

Soon enough, you get Sollux waist-deep.  _ His _ waist, anyway. As previously mentioned, you’re pretty short, so the water comes up to your shoulders. You kiss his knuckles before dropping underwater. Your gills pull in the seawater, and you feel refreshed. You surface and tread water, shaking the water out of your hair and getting flecs of it all over his chest and arms. It feels  _ good _ to be in the ocean again, and you let out a loud laugh. After a moment he joins you, and his little  _ ehehs _ are so cute that you can’t help but climb on him and kiss him. You keep it quick, though, because your gills are still working instead of your lungs and it kinda sucks to change back and forth more than you need to.

 

He’s shivering a little from the cold water. “Go under,” you advise. “You wwon’t be as cold, then.”

 

“Okay.” He makes a face before dunking himself. He comes up and wipes the water from his eyes and slicks his hair back on his head between his smaller set of horns. You can’t help but giggle a little. “What’s so funny?” He asks, and you laugh even harder at his lisp. You know it’s rude but he’s just so  _ cute _ .

 

“You look ridiculous,” you say between laughs. He huffs a sigh, but he’s smiling. You swim around so you’re behind him and stand up. He turns around so you’re face to face. “Do you wwant to learn to swwim?”

 

Hesitantly, he answers, “Yes,”

 

You spend the next few hours trying to teach your moirail to swim. By the time you both feel pretty hungry and want to get something to eat, Sollux has mastered the barkbeast paddle. You also started teaching him an actual breaststroke, but hunger is a powerful impulse and Pavilion Beach is walking distance from downtown. So, the two of you pack up your things and pull on t-shirts and flip flops so you’ll actually get served.

  
You end up at a seafood place called Captain Carlos, and you order sandwiches and just relax. The food is good and the atmosphere of the place helps you both unwind, and you go back to your hotel room feeling tired and content. You settle on top of him on top of your pile (it’s books of military history and coding manuals and also some blankets– a trick you’d learned from a former, human moirail to make the pile a little softer to lay on) and the two of you talk about nothing for a little while before slowly drifting off into an easy sleep.


End file.
